


Soul For A Soul

by starsandsupernovae



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Did I mention angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Very angst, post IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsupernovae/pseuds/starsandsupernovae
Summary: Shaliara on tumblr drew this: http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/173842939649/what-if-they-had-the-gauntlet-back-and-gather-the and I had to write some angst where Steve has to go and sacrifice who he loves for the Soul Stone.





	Soul For A Soul

“We got it.” Tony stared down at the heavy gauntlet in his hands, unsure whether to laugh or cry or both.   
“Steve, we got it. We won!”  
He turned to look at Steve, who was getting up off the ground where he’d fallen, staring at the gauntlet as though he couldn’t believe it, reaching out to touch it as though he expected it to dematerialize at any moment.   
“We won.” He repeated letting out a short laugh of amazement. “We really won. We can bring them back! Tony, we can bring them all back! Bucky, Peter, Sam, Wanda, everyone!”  
He pulled Tony into an embrace, the two of them crying together, in utter relief, all around them the other heroes staring in a mixture of amazement and excitement, trying to process that they had won, the war was over, they could get back who they had loved. Until Tony had handed Steve the gauntlet, that he should slip it on, change reality, bring them all back. And the two of them froze.  
It took everyone a while to realize there was something wrong. A terrible quiet spread from where Tony and Steve stood motionless, rippling through the fighters on the field as they realized no one was coming back, no one was being saved. Natasha approached quietly, not wanting to see but having to know.  
“Captain?” She walked over, leaning on Nebula for support ignoring the injury that should really be keeping her on the ground. “Steve, what’s wrong?”  
“One of them is missing.”   
Steve and Tony turned to see who had spoken.  
“I’m right, aren’t I?” Nebula asked. “One of the stones is missing. The soul stone. You need to earn it. And you haven’t.”  
“What?” Tony said, trying to understand. They had fought Thanos, they had won they got the gauntlet, what more did they need to do?  
“The stone can’t be taken from another. You’re going to need to get it from Vornir yourself. It’s a planet not too far from….well anywhere really. I can take you.”  
“Who has it there?” Steve asked.  
“I don’t know.” Nebula said. “But Thanos got it from there. He-”  
She stopped thinking the better of finishing her sentence.  
“Steve.” Natasha coughed, wiping at her mouth quickly smearing blood across her cheek. “You need to go. You can trust Nebula. Please-”   
She coughed again before slumping over, Nebula letting her gently to the ground.   
“Natasha! No, Natasha.” Steve dropped to the ground, almost letting go of the gauntlet. He felt for her pulse, fluttering and shallow, life fading fast.  
“You can save her. You can save them all.” Nebula stood above him. “You need to get the stone.”  
Steve nodded, expression stoic, and he and Tony followed Nebula to her ship. There was no other choice. They’d retrieve the stone. And then they’d win. And everyone would be fine. Everyone would come back. 

The doors opened to a dark world. Steve blinked a moment holding the gauntlet in his right hand and Tony’s hand in his left as they stepped out, the dim light a pale pink? Blue? It played tricks on his mind but he couldn’t help thinking that it was still beautiful in a way, the wide expanse of land. He turned to Nebula, still inside the ship.  
“Where are we going?” he asked her.  
“You’re going there.” She pointed up to the peak of the mountain they had landed on a short walk and climb away.   
“You’re not coming with us?” Tony said in surprise.  
“No.” Nebula said shortly. “No, I’m not. I’m going to wait here for your return.”  
The doors closed before they could answer, leaving the two of them to begin their journey. They walked in silence for the most part, Steve’s grip on Tony’s hand growing tighter as they approached the top and a hooded figure floated towards them.  
“Anthony Stark.” the figure spoke, the voice sounding horribly familiar but no, it couldn’t be, not here, he couldn’t be here.  
“And oh of course. The captain. Steve Rogers. You know somewhere somehow I always knew you’d come.”  
“Where’s the stone?” Steve said, his voice forcing itself out of his now dry mouth.  
“The soul stone? It’s here. You can take it-once you’ve payed the price.”  
“Whatever it is we will pay it.” Tony spoke up, stepping forward.  
“I wouldn’t be so quick to say so, Man of Iron.” The hooded figure floated closer, the light catching on the face beneath it, the hideously mutated bright crimson skull.  
“You.” Steve breathes out because it is, he was right, he’s here. “You’re dead. I died to kill you. You’re dead.”  
“No.” Red Skull said, shaking his head slightly. “I am paying a price. As must you.”   
He began floating away leading them to the cliff’s edge, and they looked down into the crevice, disappearing into mists.  
“What’s the price?” Steve said at last, Tony fallen silent at his side.  
“A soul for a soul.” The Skull answers. “To ensure you understand the gravity of the soul stone. You must sacrifice something, someone you love.”  
It took a moment for Steve.  
Tony was faster.  
He was already at the cliff’s edge almost teetering on the line, looking over at Steve.  
“No.” Steve spoke on instinct. Because he couldn’t do this, he wouldn’t do this, he had already lost so much, he couldn’t lose Tony too, he had just gotten him back.  
“It has to be you.” Tony said, big brown eyes pleading and Steve stared into them, wide eyes set into the most beautiful face he had ever seen, asking him to do the impossible.  
“We agreed.” Tony continued, reaching for his hand again, the one not in the gauntlet, and they had, they had said Steve would wield the gauntlet but they hadn’t known then, Steve hadn’t known what that meant, what the price was.  
“No.” Steve said, his voice hard, it had to be, to stop the tears from leaking into it.  
“You-” Tony started and Steve couldn’t bear to hear him finish.  
“No! There should be another way.” And Steve was turning now, away from Tony, away from the edge, away from the act he could not commit.   
“You know there isn’t.” Tony said softly, leaning his head against Steve, saying the truth neither of them wanted to admit, that there was no other way, that they had to do this, that Tony was willing to do this.   
“You can’t ask me to do this.” Steve said, because it wasn’t fair, he couldn’t do this, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t give up Tony, couldn’t save everyone if it meant that Tony had to-  
“It’s okay.” Tony continued, his voice feather soft against Steve’s ear and Steve just broke, the tears finally let loose from his eyes as he refused to turn back to look at him, refused to hear what he was saying.  
“Tony....” He tried, but he couldn’t get the words out, couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, he _couldn’t_.  
Tony reached out and placed his hands on Steve’s face, pulling him to face him, his hands callused and battle worn rough against Steve’s skin.  
“Look at me.” Tony said and Steve did, unable to do anything else but look at the face of the man he loved more than anything in the world.  
Tony leaned in, his eyes closing as his forehead met Steve’s, and Steve saw him swallow, try to be brave because that was Tony wasn’t it? Alway so brave. Even now, so brave.  
“Breathe. Focus.” Tony told him, stepping backward and Steve wanted to grab him, pull him from the edge, stop him.   
“Walk with me.” Tony said as he took another step and Steve followed him, to the very edge, Tony just barely on the cliff with Steve, Tony barely there.  
“It will be okay” Tony whispers, and he is lying, he is lying and they both know it, tears fall on both their faces, saltwater wetting Steve’s hand on Tony’s cheek as he holds him gently, trying to memorize everything about him, how he looks here, how he feels, as he speaks. “It is time.”  
And Steve wants to shout to tell him no that it can never be time, he can never be ready for this this can never happen. But instead he reaches his hand to right over Tony’s heart, and he thinks he can feel it, beating fast as they have their last moments before Tony speaks again and utters his last words, the last chance Steve will get to hear his voice.  
“Let me go.”  
And Steve reaches with his hand over Tony’s heart, so softly, and watches him fall, floating down into the mists, until he can’t see him anymore can’t hear him anymore, until he is no more.   
Steve feels a heaviness in his hand, knows it is the stone, and it’s weight is so huge, so much he sinks to his knees unable to hold it and stand upright, letting out an anguished cry into the empty planet, holding the stone he had sacrificed his soul for in his hand, hearing an echo of Tony’s voice in his ear.  
“You go and save everyone. Like you always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments are always loved and appreciated.


End file.
